disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pumbaa/Gallery
Images of Pumbaa from The Lion King. Promotional Images Timon2.jpg|Timon & Pumbaa as they appear on the Wild About Safety Website Timone and puma 1.jpg Timon 12.gif pumbaa (3).png Timon.gif Pumbaa.png pumbaa1.jpg Pumba.gif pumba3.gif Disneys-Wild-About-Safety-Campaign-5.png Lion-King.jpg lyonsdisney02.jpg Lion_King_cel_setup.jpg Pumbaa Transparent.png The Lion King Promo Picture.jpg Lionkingcharacters.jpg Pumbaa 1.jpg Rund um die Welt mit Timon & Pumbaa.jpg In vacanza con Timon & Pumbaa.jpg Fuori a cena con Timon & Pumbaa.jpg Ingiro per il mondo con Timon & Pumbaa.jpg Timon & Pumbaa wallpaper.png Pumbaa timon zazu.gif LiloandStitchmovieposter.jpg Screenshots ''The Lion King Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4876.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa's first appearance. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5043.jpg Pumbaa-(The Lion King).jpg|Pumbaa singing Hakuna Matata Hakuna Matata.png Lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-5554.jpg Lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-5902.jpg PumbaaInsectHD.jpg PumbaaScreams.jpg|"She's gonna eat me!" lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6588.jpg Lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-8432.jpg The-lion-king-59.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9208.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9232.jpg|"They call me Mr. Pig!" lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9235.jpg|Pumbaa preparing to save Timon and Zazu from Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9263.jpg The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Girl!.png|"GIRL!" Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-798.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-844.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-948.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-908.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1006.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1480.jpg|Pumbaa, Timon, and Nala Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-1511.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4949.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4933.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6764.jpg IIPumbaaSimba'sPride9.png lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8190.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8202.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8210.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8223.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8840.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8860.jpg The Lion King 1½ Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-5663.jpg Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-7890.jpg Timon with Pumbaa (The Lion King 3).PNG Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8257.jpg Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8268.jpg Magic Carpet in The Lion King 1½ (Cameo).jpeg Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8289.jpg Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8293.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2423.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2517.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2536.jpg Timonpumbaa.PNG Timonjumping.PNG Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2667.jpg|The two get startled by the stampedes of creatures gathering. Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2679.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6074.jpg|Timon tries to sic a spider between Simba and Nala. Timon&Pumbaa7.PNG Timon&Pumbaa6.PNG Timon&Pumbaa5.PNG Timon&Pumbaa3.PNG Timon&Pumbaa1.PNG Timon&Pumbaa.PNG lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2308.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa's first meeting. What a scare! Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2753.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2957.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7213.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7795.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7979.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7993.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4015.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4129.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-8155.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-8188.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-8356.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3658.jpg Disneylionkinghakunamatata.jpg Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8289.jpg Timon & Pumbaa TimonMeetsPumbaa.png|Pumbaa meets Timon YGJTC_Timon&Pumbaa.png|"Initiation task?" Timon_Pumbaa_Angry.png Pumbaa_oinking.png Mr.Piggity-Pig.png|"They call me Mr. Piggity Piiiiig!" Pumbaa_beepbeep.png|"Beep Beep" GiganticTimon&Pumbaa.png BeastofEden_Timon&Pumbaa.png Timon&Pumbaaeatingbugs.png PP Timon and Pumbaa.png Mom_Timon&Pumbaa.png Pumbaa_as_Santa.jpg|Pumbaa as Santa Claus Timon_and_Pumbaa_at_the_mall.png RHtimonandpumbaa.jpg PumbaaandShala.jpg|Pumbaa and Sharla Timon-and-Pumbaa-Simba-and-Pumbaa.jpg Pumbaa Tells Timon That's Not Santa.PNG|Pumbaa tells Timon that's not Santa Pumba.png Pumba 2.png King_Pumbaa.png|Pumbaa as a king Pumbaa_Dance.png SC_Pumbaa.png Timon-and-pumbaa-Baby Earl.JPG Pumbaa& Pumbaa jr.jpg|Pumbaa with Pumbaa Jr. Timon _ Pumbaa scared.jpg Pumbaabear.jpg Pumbaarocket.jpg Timon _ Pumbaabearbelly.jpg Timon _ Pumbaabuffet.jpg Timon _ Pumbaabuffetstryggle.jpg Timon _ Pumbaavictory.jpg Princess Lester.png Timon & Pumbaa_ Shake Your Djibouti5.jpg Timon & Pumbaa_ Shake Your Djibouti6.jpg Timon & Pumbaa_ Congo on Like This13.jpg Timon & Pumbaa_ Congo on Like This14.jpg Timon & Pumbaa_ Rome Alone2.jpg Timon & PumbaaRome Alone.jpg Timon & PumbaaTeeth.jpg Timon & Pumbaa_ Rome Alone.jpg MI_Timon&Pumbaa.png Timonpumbaascaredsaw.png Timonpumbaascaredfire.png MI_Timon&Pumbaa2.png MI_Pumbaa.png Maybeweshouldsellourcow.png|"Maybe we should sell our cow." FFFF_Pumbaa.png Pumbaa sleeping.png FFFF_Timon&Pumbaa.png Bestest Best Friend Day Feast.png|Timon and Pumbaa's Bestest Best Friend Day feast pumbaaheadtimon.jpg Timon & Pumbaa Guatemala Malarkey3.jpg Timon & Pumbaa Guatemala Malarkey4.jpg Timon and Pumbaa egypt1.jpg Timon and Pumbaa egypt2.jpg Timon and Pumbaa egypt3.jpg CMIYK Timon&Pumbaa.png|Timon and Pumbaa getting ready to defeat the butterfly collector Pumbaa scared.png Jm Pumbaa.png Jm Timon&Pumbaa2.png Jm Pumbaa2.png Pumbaa and Enos.png|Pumbaa and Enos Jm Timon&Pumbaa.png TimonPumbaaBats.png Boudreaux with the duo.png TimonPumbaaPanthercub.png OuatTimon&Pumbaa.png|Pumbaa getting rescued by Timon from the hyenas OuatPumbaa.png|Pumbaa smiling at Timon OuatTimonPumbaa.png|Timon and Pumbaa saying their goodbyes OuatTimon&Pumbaa2.png|Timon and Pumbaa introducing each other OuatTimon&Pumbaa3.png|Timon and Pumbaa praised for rescuing Tatiana OuatTimon&Pumbaa4.png|Timon chose to be friends with Pumbaa (how touching) OuatTimon&Pumbaa5.png|Timon and Pumbaa start their adventures together Atomicwedgies.jpg Hiwthi Timon&Pumbaa.png Hiwthi Timon&Pumbaa3.png Hiwthi Timon&Pumbaa4.png Timon&Pumbaa embrace.png Timon_and_Pumbaa_embracing.png|One of the cutest Timon and Pumbaa moments Pumbaa accompanying timon in the song.JPG|Pumbaa and Timon during Stand By Me Timon oh i wont be afraid.JPG Timon stand by meeee.JPG Pumbaa getting clonked by a coconut.JPG Timon singing stand by me with pumbaa in the background.JPG Pumbaa getting trampled by stampeeding gazelles.JPG Pumbaa stomped on by an elephant.JPG Pumbaa getting pricked by porcupines.JPG Pumbaa attacked by a swarm of bees.JPG Pumbaa with his face stung by bees.JPG Timon should tumble and fall.JPG Timon or the mountain.JPG Timon they should crumble to the sea.JPG Timon I wont cry.JPG Pumbaa repeating wont shed a tear.JPG Pumbaa hearing timon about to sing the chorus again.JPG Pumbaa cowering because he knows something is going to happen to him.JPG Pumbaa grabbed by an octopus.JPG Pumbaa being attacked by hungry crocs.JPG Pumbaa grabbed by swamp thing.JPG Pumbaa about to be shot from a cannon.JPG Pumbaa flying through the air.JPG Pumbaa about to hit the cliff wall.JPG Pumbaa falling into a thorny bush.JPG Pumbaa hitting the cliff wall.JPG Pumbaa coming out of the thorns.JPG Pumbaa getting tortured some more.JPG Pumbaa coming out from under the tree.JPG Pumbaa coming out of the safe.JPG Pumbaa waving a flag.JPG Pumbaa and the space toaster.JPG Pumbaa freaking out.JPG Tar truck.JPG Pumbaa covering in tar.JPG Suddenly a bomb.JPG Pumbaa holding the bomb.JPG Pumbaa on fire.JPG Hit by a speeding fire truck.JPG Smolding pile of bacon ashes.JPG Pumbaa squirted by water.JPG Pumbaa calling out for timon.JPG Timon saying sure.JPG Pumbaa zapped by lightning.JPG Pumbaa muttering fair enough.JPG OnceUponATimon.jpg Ab TimonPumbaa.png Timon and the moon is the only light we will see.JPG Around The World With Timon & Pumbaa AroundtheWorldwithTimon&Pumbaa_DisneyScreencap.png AroundtheWorldwithTimon&Pumbaa_DisneyScreencap3.png|"We sing?" AroundtheWorldwithTimon&Pumbaa_DisneyScreencap4.png AroundtheWorldwithTimon&Pumbaa_DisneyScreencap6.png AroundtheWorldwithTimon&Pumbaa_DisneyScreencap8.png ATWWT&P_Pumbaa.png I_got_my_Pumbaa_back!.png House of Mouse Timon-and-Pumbaa-House of Mouse.jpg Algunos Dibus público HoM.png NoOneMakesFacesInSpoonsLikeGaston.png 2001-tousenboiteS1-05-00.jpg Timon and pumbaa cuisine.jpg House of Mouse-TimonPumbaa jungle book meet oliver & company.jpg Timón&Pumba HouseOfMouse.png Chippers4.jpg Chippers 2.jpg Chippers 3.jpg Chippers 4.jpg Nala-Simba-Pumbaa-Zazu-Timon-Rafiki-walt-disney-characters-19844880-1024-768.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 38) - Humphrey In The House8.jpg Timon_&_Pumbaa_-_Mickey_And_Minnie's_Big_Vacation.jpg House Of Mouse - Timon And Pumbaa Snort.jpg House Of Mouse - Goofy's Valentine Date Anger.jpg House_Of_Mouse_Rafiki.jpg Pumbaa comedy HM.jpg Timon and Pumbaa on Mouse on the Street(2).PNG Timon and Pumbaa on Mouse on the Street.PNG Gaston Timon and Pumbaa.PNG Timon and Pumbaa's faces in spoon.PNG Scared Pumbaa.png The Lion Guard Imagetlgroftrkktzbtp.jpeg|Pumbaa with Timon, Bunga, Kion, Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri Timon and Pumbaa Lion Guard.jpg BewareTheZimwi768.png|Timon & Pumbaa in Beware the Zimwi Bunga-the-wise-hd (189).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (191).png Miscellaneous Leroy-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6704.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa's cameo in Leroy & Stitch Timon behind the legend 10.jpg TIMON AND PUMBAA IN THE JUNGLE BOOK 2.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa's cameo in The Jungle Book 2 Video games Disney_universe_character_art9.jpg|Pumbaa's costume in Disney Universe KHII pic.jpg pumbaa (2).gif PumbaaKH.png|Pumbaa as he appears in ''Kingdom Hearts II TimonPumbbaasjunglegames.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa's Jungle games Nes Kingdom Hearts 10th Anniversary - Lion King art.jpg Pumbaa-power of illusion.png EmojiBlitzPumbaa.png|Pumbaa's emoji for Disney Emoji Blitz. Pumbaa Disney Magic Kingdoms Welcome Screen.png|Pumbaa in Disney Magic Kingdoms Merchandise and Miscellaneous Arkansas Pin.png Timon&Pumbaa as Tweedledee and Tweedledum pin.jpg|Pumbaa and Timon as Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum pin Lion King Puzzle pin.jpg Mud & bugs.jpg BK The Lion King Timon and Pumbaa a.jpg 87-pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa Funko POP! figure Pumbaa Tsum Tsum.jpg|Pumbaa Tsum Simba Pumbaa Timon Tsum Tsum Pin.jpg The Lion King Tsum Tsum Tuesday - 1.jpg The Lion King Tsum Tsum Tuesday - 2.jpg Pumbaa Tsum Tsum Small.jpg Disney adventures december 1994.jpg Disney adventures sept 1997 cover x files timon pumbaa.jpg Disney Adventures Magazine cover April 2003 comics Kim Possible.jpg DisneyAdventures-Oct1995.jpg Pumbaa-comic.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa in a Disney Adventures comic story Lion Guard Bunga the Wise Book.png Lion King It's a Small World.jpg|Pumbaa in It's a Small World Pumbaaodorousgas.jpg|Pumbaa's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. Timpumc.JPG|Timon and Pumba in The Lion King (musical) Circle of life 4.jpg Category:Disney Emoji Blitz galleries Category:Character galleries Category:The Lion King galleries Category:Timon & Pumbaa galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries Category:The Lion Guard galleries